Kiss With A Fist
by cosmiclovex
Summary: There is a new student in Degrassi. And she must be there for a reason, who and what is she there for? Revenge, closure, or something else?  I suck at summaries sorry  Eclare later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF THE SORT. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS. Though the character Alice Rivers is mine.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, I'm sorry for the horrible writing. Review please?**

The halls of Degrassi were filled with students chattering and loitering the area. Degrassi Community School, it was about to get another new student. The girl stood 5"3' with a very slim figure, her eyes were a piercing blue. Her hair flowed down to her mid back and was pitched black, her bangs were cut slickly just above her brow. The girl smiled to herself and took out her phone. The petite girl glanced at it and threw it back in her pocket. The phone was almost as small as she.

The mystery girl made her way into the principles office where she was greeted by the secretary, "Hello there welcome to Degrassi!" the woman looked to be around her late 30s or early 49s, her bone structure was magnificent though. She could have passed to be alot younger, if it wasn't for her voice.

"Oh hi," she said to the elderly woman as she handed her paperwork to fill out. The girl filled the papers out quickly and returned them to the secretary.

"Thank you Alice, Mr. Simpson will see you in a moment. Please have a seat." the woman, who was called Ms. Davis, gestured her to sit down. She did as commanded, but she glanced around the area noticing all the trophies and certificates the school had recieved. She was impressed. She gave a slight smirk and continued peering through the school. It was different. There were uniforms, she was not fond of uniforms. It was something she hated. The fact that the school wore uniforms showed that the students did not control the school like they should. The way people dressed is a representation of their inner selfs. Alice's thoughts consumed her as she awaited for the principal to acknowledge her existance.

"Miss Rivers, I'm ready for you," an extremley tall man came from behind the counter and extended his left hand to her. "I'm Principal Simpson, Welcome to Degrassi. Due to recent events, we have embodied a new dress code. Freshmen wear red, sophomores purple, juniors such as yourself wear red, and seniors blue. You will be given an identification card before you leave my office today. You will need it to gain access into the building." Principal Simpson explained. "Also, a few new rules that are also in effect, you cannot leave grounds during school hours, no public display of affection, and if you are summoned into my office due to beligerent behavior on many occasions, you will be exited from Degrassi Community School," he finished feelings proud of himself for having built such a strict school after the mishap. Alice looked at him with her piercing hues in confusion, "Any questions?" he added after seeing her face

"Uhm, yeah. Are you a crazy man! How do kids live here!" she said to him with the most respect she could build up. "I'm just kiddin ya', I think Degrasi and I will make a great team!" alice said to Simpson with enthusiasm. She was never enthusiastic. It was all just a show for everyone to have a smile on their face, even hers. Simpson stared at her as if she were a freak and looked to his side where her schedule lay.

"Right," Simpson trailed off as he picked up the copy of her schedule. "These are your lasses. If you run quickly you won't catch the traffic and you can make it to your second class.

_**RIIIIIIING.**_. The bell rang to dimiss the first period of the day. Alice took a quick glance at her schedule which read the following:

_1 Physics AP  
2 Chemistry AP  
3 French 3  
4 Social Sciences 3  
5 Computer Technology  
6 English 3  
7 PhotoJournalism  
8 Study Hall_

She though her mom was kidding when she told her that she had advanced classes this year. Principal Simpson walked out of his office and she followed like a lost puppy. She didn't know the school at all, and it kind of freaked her out. She had to start over again, because her mom left her boyfriend. Alice was no stranger to moving anymore, she knew better not to get attached to people. So when her mom decides to make a big move she wouldn't be effected. Simpson and Alice left the entire office and walked out into the hallway. It seemed that Simpson was scanning the halls for someone in particular. She dismissed the thought and kept to herself. There were stairs, leading to another room. It seemed like a dressing room. Alice started to make her way towards there until Simpson got a hold of her again. He placed a fatherly hand on her shoulder as if he was about to guide her on a life-changing journey.

"Torres! Come here will you please?" Simpson's powerful voice trailed through the hallways and found the owner of the name Torres. "What can i do for you today, sir?" the boy quickly made his way to the prinipal and smiled at him. The boys smile was beautiful. It was radiant, and full of joy. She smiled to herself.

"Drew Torres this is Alice Davies. She's new here, and if you don't mind showing her around degrassi and to her classes," Simpson basically through the responsibility of Alice on Drew.

"Hey, im Drew, welcome to Degrassi. What class do you have next?" he asked Alice as he tried to make conversation with her as Principal Simpson formed a wide grin that made his wrinkles show more visibly. Simpson dismissed himself as Drew ad Aloce turned around to walk.

"You don't have to pretend to be nice to me anymore, prinicipal weirdo is gone," a light laughed escaped her lips.

"No, don't worry; it's cool. Now I'm going to ask my question again. So what class do you have next?" Drew's perfect smile formed again between his cheek bones. It was amazing, She couldn't control her thoughts for him.

"I.. I have Chemistry AP. Its a pretty nerdy course, I know. My whole schedule is. My dad is trying to get me... smarter?" Her voice would trail off she she attempted to keep her cool and explain things clearly to Drew.

"That's great! I have that class also, I'll escort you to the class." Drew's eyes pierced Alice's and she smiled at him in relief. At least the first day of school wouldn't be too bad. It was kind of odd that no one looked at her as if she were an outsider. It's not like she killed someone or had a reputation, yet.

The class passed quickly, all of the students in her Chemistry class welcomed her in open arms. Probably because she walked in with Drew Torres, quarter back of the football team, which meant instant popularity. She figured this school had a hierarchy as all other schools did. The jocks are always on top, Alice started pretty high in the food chain since she's aquainted with a football player. It seemed nice that everyone was nice to her. Even though she lookedl ike a total outcast.

The next class was French 3, Alice departed from Drew sadly. She wanted to spend more time with him to see how he was. It's not like she wanted to date him or anything, he just seemed pretty nice. She'd like to get to know him better, which would probably be less tham impossible.

She started to walk to her next class until she saw a figure. A figure that she recognized, though he was in a cotton polo shirt, and khaki pants. She knew that figure. She knew that tousseled hair. It had to be him. There was only one way to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I wanted to get it perfect, but I didn't really get it to where I wanted to. I'll make the next chapter a lot longer, I promise [:**

"Eli, I can't believe you keep getting better marks than me on our english assignments! It's been two weeks! I can't keep my mind off of my parents and their divorce." Clare was whining to Eli again. She couldn't keep her mind focused on school lately. Her thoughts were completely on the fact that her perfect family was falling apart. She didn't know what to do. The only closure she felt was when Eli was around. He always seemed to calm her down always. "It seems like everytime they try to work things out it gets worse. If only they knew how bad this has effected my life, and my grades!" She was now staring at her graded paper that contained many red marks and a B- on it.

"I'm sorry Clare, Ms. Dawes is just in love with me. Accept it and love it!" Eli's comebacks were always snarky and sarcastic. It was probably what Clare loved most about Eli. He was always himself, no matter what the situation.

"Well then, I guess I'm going to need more time with my English partner, to elaborate on my work ethics," Clare closed the gap of space that separated her from Eli and breathed against his lips. They kissed softly for a moment before realizing they were in school. It was a rebellious and dangerous thing to do; if Clare recieves anymore detentions than she's already had, her parents will be become furious.

"I believe we'll have to do that then. Partner." Eli gave Clare one more peck before stopping himself from kissing her anymore. Eli's lips were attracted to Clare's, it seemed that if his lips weren't planted on hers than he wasn't complete.

"Is that Elijah Goldsworthy?" the voice was very familiar and all Eli could think of was the person whom matched the voice. He turned away from Clare looking for the girl that matched that perculiar voice. His eyes scanned the hallway and a smirk approached his face as he saw the petite figure approaching him.

"Alice?", Eli's tone was in denial . He had not seen Alice since his previous school. After what had happened to Julia, Eli left without a trace and never returned. She was the peanut butter to his jelly, the ying to his yang, his best friend, his companion. When Alice and Eli were together they were unstoppable.

Alice flew into Eli's arms and he wrapped his arms around her welcoming her. "I missed these Eli," Alice's voice was soft and gentle. Clare's expression was priceless. Her only thought was that Alice was a blast from Eli's past and Clare pretended not to have a problem with it. Clare scanned Alice's figure; she was petite and beautiful in her eyes. She was othing Clare had everseen before. Her eyes were so piercing. They were the color of the sea and Clare found herself lost in them.

Alice let go of Eli and grabbed a hold of his wrists swinging them in the distance between them. "I've missed you so much it's crazy!" Alice's tone was filled with joy. She flashed her teeth at him smiling her biggest. She looked over his shoulder to see Clare standing there speechless with a lost look."And who is this fine little specimen," alice asked Eli winking at Clare. Eli turned his attention to Clare, he had forgotten that she was there. All his attention was turned to Alice."This is," Eli paused for a moment thinking of what he was going to say next. "This is my friend Clare. We have English together." he told Alice introducing the two girls. Clare gave Eli a stern look, they were dating. Not just friends; something was wrong with this girl. Why didn't he want her to know about their relationship? Eli turned to Clare and said, "this is Alice Rivers, my best- well my best friend at my previous school."

"We were more than friends Gold! We're a terror team, a dynamic duo!" Alice interrupted Eli's explanation to Clare of how they knew each other. Alice could sense the tension and resistance that Clare was giving her. Were they together? Did Alice just ruin something? The last thing that Alice intended was the destroy something that Eli worked so hard for. She stopped herself from talking anymore.

"I'm sorry, Clara. That was rude of me, can we start over? I'm Alice." she said to Clare extended her arm towards her. Clare looked at Alice in confusion. She didn't know how to deal with meeting new people. Everyone just kind of knew each other at Degrassi, but ever since last year tons of new students have enrolled into the school.

"It's Clare," Clare extended her hand and paused noticing that Alice hadn't remembered her name. It was going to be a rocky friendship. Were they going to have to compete for Eli's attention? Or would Eli just leave Clare for his old friend. Clare was shaking Alice's hand for a few moments before coming back into reality. The two girls with piercing blue eyes met. Clare felt as if she were in a trance.

"Oh my, are you serious? I'm so sorry Clare! I honestly thought it was Clara. I have horrible hearing! I don't know how I can apologize any more than I already am," Alice sighed feeling bad for not remembering Clare's name. It was one letter that she was off, one letter that changed her whole aspect of Alice.

"Wow. Well, Alice," Clare paused trying to find a topic of interest to strike a conversation up with her, "how do you know Eli?"

"Well, isn't that a story! But uhm, I don't exactly feel very comforable saying it at this exact moment because I have class. Though, if you don't mind we could hang out after school?" Alice asked looking back at Eli who was staring at Clare, hoping that would get the hint and not take the invite. Only two things were floating through Clare's mind: how did Alice know Eli, and why didn't Eli mention that they were dating.

"What class do you have next Alice?" Clare asked her anticipating an answer. "Oh, French 3." she replied eagerly. "Do you want to see my schedule?" Alice asked Clare. Clare took her schedule eagerly and scanned through the classes ferociously. She was desperate for information.

From what Clare had learned from Alice's schedule was that she was a junior. Also, that alot of her classes were advanced. She must be smart. There are still many blanks that Clare wanted to fill before the day was over. She didn't want to wait.

"I can show you where the class is, if you don't mind." Clare offered. This was due to clare's kindness. No matter how much something interfered with her thoughts or actions, she could always depend on her kindness to work most things out.

Alice was glad that Clare decided to give her another chance. It's not like she gave her a bad impression or anything, but Alice got one of those vibes. The two girls walked to French, and the rest of the day flew by pretty quick.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just saying, that personally I don't have a religion. But my family is Catholic. I have no intention of insulting religion in any way. And this is after Alice's whole first day, I didn't want to bore you with too many details but enjoy this chapter, I made it longer like I promised. Review please! :D

"Well, Ms. Edwards, I find your view on most things pretty interesting. The whole Christianity thing is really somehing. I personally think it's crap. No offense" Alice spoke to Clare as she smiled at Alice. The two girls got along very well; Eli seemed happy enough because of this. His girlfriend and his best friend getting along perfectly. He wouldn't want it any other way.

"Actually Alice, it's not essentially crap. It's one of my personal beliefs. It's the way I was brought up. Though, some people," Clare glared at Eli who would always make fun of her religion. Clare though it was nice to hear someone else talk about religion, even if it was dissing her own. She grew tired of Eli complaining about how her God wasn't real or whatnot.

"I still think it's pretty rad Clare!"

"Do you really?" Clare was surprised at the fact Alice was interested in it.

"Of course, I do. Everyone has their own views on things. Personally, I don't believe in it but y'know it's good to have friends with different views. It keeps the conversations fresh in my opinion." Alice thought that everyone is entitled to their own opinion and the fact that Clare's is so different from everyone else's that she'd known she liked it. It showed that Clare was her own person and everyone around her didn't effect her. _Especially Eli._

Clare's phone started to ring and she looked up towards Alice and Eli. She knew that it was her parents and didn't want to answer it. She was actually having a nice time with the two. Clare didn't think that Alice and her would actually become friends because of her relationship with Eli. Things turned out differently than expected. Clare's phone continued to ring; she looked at her phone in disgust as she read the word 'Mom' on the screen. "I'm sorry Alice. Eli, my mother is calling. Do you mind dropping me off at home?" Clare look at Alice in disappointment. She didn't want to just leave her here out of nowhere and just ditch her like that.

"Sure, let's go before they get even angrier than usual. Alice, do you have a ride home?" Eli asked Alice with a concerned look on his face. She was new in town, and didn't want her to get lost.

"Oh yeah. About that, well my house is over down yonder and I have no exact clue where it's at. I know the adress. Does that count? I don't wanna ruin your little couple moment when you drop her off so I'll walk alright?" Alice explained to Eli and Clare using her awkard gestures trying to describe where she lived.

"It's ok, I'll take you. Just don't give me those directions please. We'll end up on Ottawa or something ok?" Eli laughed at Alice who was now making a face at Eli.

"Well, we better be heading off then," Eli said standing up from his chair, followed by Clare and Alice. Alice having nothing else to say to the couple kept to herself and started enjoying the scenery as the three started to approach Morty.

All Alice had her mind on was the conflicts she would have when she got home. She put the thoughts in the back of her mind and focued on the present. She'd deal with all of that later. It didn't matter to her.

Eli and Clare sat next to each other as Eli drove Morty to Clare's house. Alice had forgotten the feeling of being in Morty. She had always loved this car. Through all the times when Eli, Julia, Nathan, and herself. The four would always be together getting into all kinds of trouble. It seemed that now, Eli was different. He was a different person, reinventing himself so that he could be a better person.

**"Eli! You're not going fast enough! I wanna hear this baby purr!" Nathan screamed into Eli's ear as he has in arm wrapped around Julia while he drove the hearse with one arm. Alice was closest to the window looking out of it, the sun was setting and the four friends had decided to go and see it. Julia and Alice had always dreamed of going to see this with their boyfriends. The two girls had been here on their own, it was a beautiful site and she wanted to share it with them.**

Nathan pulled Alice into his arms and whispered into her ear, "I'm glad we're finally together, love." It had been months that Alice and Nathan were together. The only problem was that his parents were strict about their relationship. They had controlled him and manipulated his mind. The fact that Alice was a 'goth' and 'rebel' didn't please them. They believed that everything that Nathan had become was because of her, even though his bad habits developed before them even meeting.

"You're kidding me babe, now we're not letting anyone else get in between us," Alice said placing her hand carefully on his face kissing him softly on the lips. The kiss grew intense as Nathan slid his tongue into her mouth exploring her. Julia hit Nathan in disgust, "Can you two get a room please? We're trying to go together to see this sunset! I don't want to hear you two having sex over there!"

"Oh Julia, are you mad that I'm not all yours anymore? That Nathan finally won your competition for my love?" Alice teased. "If you were a man then it would be a lot less complicated," she winked at Julia who stared at her in disbelief.

"Is there something you want to tell me Julia?" Eli interrupted the conversation. He was too busy driving to actually have a say in the conversation. He kept his grip on Julia tight and didn't want to let go. The two had been dating for over a year. No fights, no major disagreements. They were the perfect couple. Julia looked up to Eli and smiled. She kissed the mole on his neck and leaned on him. She smiled at him and kept her eyes on Alice.

Alice and Julia had been lifelong friends. She didn't know what she would do without her. Julia was her other half, she completed her. Not in the way that most people would take their relationship. The two girls looked similar to each other, and they shared many of the same interests. The girls were usually confused to be sisters. Alice smiled at Julia as she made eye contact with her. Alice's ocean blue's clashed with Julia dark hazel hues. It was sort of their type of telepathy. One always knew what the other was thinking about.

"No! Julia you are sick!"

"It doesn't hurt to wonder Al."

"You are one litte perverted girl!"

"Don't tell me you weren't thinking it as well, because I know you were!"

Nathan and Eli both had looks of confusion on their faces. They had no clue what was going on. Nathan cocked his eyebrow into the air as he looked at Alice. "Babe?"

"Yes?"

"What the hell was that!"

"Nothing, sh. Kiss me." Alice demanded. Nathan followed her orders and planted a small kiss in her lips. Alice smiled at Nathan and placed her head against his chest.

"We're here!" Julia yelled as Eli pulled up to the hill. The two couples got out of Morty and gathered on the hill. It was beautiful, the sun was still radiant. The colors were all blended perfectly into the sunset.

Come on!" Alice gestured for them to follow her to the hilltop. Alice and Julia raced up there while Nathan and Eli took their time. Once up the hill both boys took their girlfriends by the waist and stared at the sunset together. It was them, the group. Eli and Alice were best friends; Julia and Nathan were best friends. It wa perfect. Nathan started to kiss Alice gently on her neck. She smiled at him and kissing him gently. On the other hand, Eli and Julia were just staring together. The two were never ones for public displays of affection like Alice and Nathan were. They all were perfect together. Nothing could tear them apart.

"Alice!" Eli's voice startled her as she looked in the car. Clare was gone. Eli had just dropped her off. She didn't get a chance to say goodbye. "Im sorry, but Clare was in a rush. She needed to hurry home and you looked like you were daydreaming. She didn't want to startle you." he explained.

"Just like you scared me right now? Ha. It's ok." Alice's tone was solid. Her voice was flat. All the joy in her voice had disappeared.

"Where are you staying Alice? What happened to your dad?" Eli knew that she was having troubles with her step-siblings once her father remarried. He knew everything about Alice.

"I'm staying with my mom and Josh. They live on Valleyview. It's somewhat close to here, I think. I'm sure."

"Why are you so glum? You were rarely like this..." Eli sounded

concerned.

"A lot of things changed when you left Eli. You don't know how much. Everyone went insane. I'm not even sure I'm ok. I just..." Alice's voice trailed off in her thought. _Why didn't Eli say goodbye to her? She was his best friend. She could understand not saying goodbye to anyone else. But this was Alice. She was Alice. She didn't understand that. Especially after Julia's death; after the funeral he just disappeared._

"Im sorry Alice. I had to leave and you know why. I couldn't face everyone."

"It's ok. It's all in the past right?" a fake smile appeared on her face as Eli arrived to the street.

"This is it, where is the house?"

"1031."

Eli's hearse, Morty, made horrible noises as the car passed each house. It was apparently time for Eli to work on Morty again. The car finally arrived at the house. The mailbox read '1031' on it. The house was very big and spaceous. It contained two floors with two cars parked outside of the driveway. Her mothers car was not there. She was working late again. This was a sign of a horrible night.

Alice got out of the hearse and stared into Eli's beautiful green eyes. Everytime she looked at them, she thought of their memories. She smiled at him half-wittedly.

"You know if you need me you can always call me." Eli's final words to Alice sunk into her brain as she closed the door to the hearse. She knew that if her mother knew she was out this late she would kill her.

Alice walked up the steps and pulled her key from her front jean pocket. She inserted, turned, pushed, and pulled out the key stuffing it back into her pocket. "Mom? I'm home. I'm going to sleep." she said as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey there baby," the voice crawled down every hair of her neck. This was the reason the relationship with her mother never worked out. At least her father was happy.

"Get away fom me Josh." Alice said opening to refridgerator. She looked for something to drink. She grabbed a Dr. Peppper and turned around to see Josh. From the looks of it, he had not shaved or bathed for a few days. "You look like shit. Or is it something new?"

"You have a smart mouth." Josh slurred as he attempted to balance himself. "Im going to have to teach you manners." he continued. His words were barely comprehensable. Josh was a European slob. His accent was horrible. He was drunk on the her first day in the new house.

Alice wasn't surprised.

"I don't have time for you," she shrugged his comments off and continued mocking him.

"You'll respect me bitch!" Josh grabbed Alice by her arm. She responded by punching him. He had it coming towards him. He tightened his grip on her arm and slammed her against the refridgerator. "You _will _respect me!" he roared and throughout the house it echoed.

Alice tugged herself away from Josh's grip and walked out the door taking her jacket with her. Alice was tired of the bullshit. She didn't want to have anything to do with him. This was a mistake. She knew leaving the home of her father was a mistake. For this decision, she is now stuck here for the rest of her high school years.

She paced herself around her new neighborhood and ignored her surroundings. The streets were bare with not even a stray dog on them. These people were obviously very tidy and careful about their neighborhoods. There was no grafitti or any type of vandalism to be found. She dug into her pockets finding her iPod. _That's where I put it, _she thought to herself. Alice clicked around her musical device exploring the content. She circled around the artists and clicked shuffle after being indecisive about the music.

_If you need me you can always call me_. The sound of Eli's voice echoed her thoughts and continued to haunt her as she kept walking.


	4. Chapter 4

— **A/N: I'm trying to create pictures of like, who I think to myself the way Alice and Nathan look like. Who do you think they should look like? I don't think I've described Nathan yet, but hey you never know {: I currently have two girls in mind for Alice [one will probably be my Julia and the other Alice] ;D Review pleasee :D I'm trying to update daily. Notice how I say trying. I don't own Degrassi, i disclaim everything except for the idea of Alice and Nathan. I also don't own rights to Escape the Fate or their song Ransom. Also, have you seen the promo? I'm going crazy!**

Alice took her phone out and looked down at it, 'three missed calls' flashed across her screen. She sighed and kept walking. She kept her music loud and kept walking.

_The smell of vanity went away  
I followed streetlights till I wound up at your place  
We traced our veins, we bled for days.  
The current strong enough tonight  
I can't taste any more; It lasted on my tongue  
You weren't strong enough to say_

_Quick,we have the ransom  
Tell me how that you can swim when ropes are wrapped around your limbs  
Below, There's no more chances  
So tell me now that you can swim when ropes are wrapped around your limbs_

_Grab my heart; Take this down with your soul, and bury it in the ground._

_Go!_

_I talked to you today; I heard the tremble in your voice  
I know you'll never change so please just hold on  
I know it's hard for you, it's hard to understand betrayal within;  
there is a fine line between betrayal and your friends._

The memories started to fill her thoughts again, flashbacks of the past. Everything's changed turns the corner of a street and continues walking. The music soothed her, she'd probably return home later on around dawn. She just needed to get her mind clear of all things. She focuses on the street names and memorizes her way just in case she wants to go back sooner.

"Shit, what are you going to do with yourself Alice? You can't even stay one night with them." Alice said to herself. She was chipping her black nail polish off her fingers; occasionally she would glance up and catch an eyeful so she would know which direction to walk. Alice looked up to see a hearse_. Of course, _she thought. It was Morty. No one would have a hearse, only Eli and his dark appeal would own a hearse. She approached the car and smiled at it.

"Well, hello Morty. Do you remember me? All those great times, haha." she whispered to the car. A few moments pass before she approached the door step of Elijah Goldsworthy.

She knocks twice softly and waits.

She knocks a little harder this time.

Alice crosses her arms and looks at the door as she waits for it to be opened.

She tried again, but this time she actually rings the doorbell. Takes a deep breath and waits.

The door creaks open slowly before it is fully open. Her blue hues focus on the tall man and he now has a big grin on his face, "Is that you little Alliscon Rivers!" It was Bullfrog. His face was lit up so bright he couldn't stop smiling. Bullfrog adored Alice, he quickly led her into the house. "Com'on darlin' you'll catch a cold!" his voice was exactly as she remembered it. Scratchy and deep.

"Look babe who was at the door! Baby Alliscon!" he pushed Alice into the kitchen where the family was having dinner. It was unusual because the time was about 9:00 P.M.; but then she realized that the Goldsworthy's were always an unusual and unique family. Cece's eyes lit up as she laid her eyes upon Alice. It seemed as if she saw a ghost.

Cece was basically Alice's mother. She trusted Cece more than her own mother, and would choose her over her own mother anyday. She smiled at Cece with sympathy as she started to tear up a bit, "Little darlin' where have you been! I've missed you so! After the whole —" Cece stopped herself from talking and looked at Eli. Ever since Julia's funeral the Goldsworthy family just got up and left. They were never heard from again, of course they couldn't have moved very far because of Bullfrog's job at the radio station. Eli and Cece had to adjust to new lives while Bullfrog just readjusted into a new home.

"Come come! Sit down, eat with us will you?" Cece insisted. Alice smiled at her and nodded.

"Can I talk to you, outside." Eli stood up from his seat and started to walk outside. Alice followed.

"What are you doing here? Do you seriously think just showing up out of nowhere is going to be ok, Alice? This is the same as back then. I have a new life, I need to start over. You're going to get their hopes up that you came back for me, again. Alice don't do this." Eli ranted.

"What are you talking about Eli? What happened to 'oh I'm here if you need me'? You haven't changed one bit! What if I did come back for you? Oh that's right, I forgot to mention I'm in love with you Eli!" Alice said sarcastically, "If you don't want me here then say it. I just needed to get out. Josh was drunk, and I happened to stumble on your house. Since your hearse it right there it kind of made it obvious that this was your house. Don't get your attitude with me Gold, I can ruin your 'new life'." Her eyes started to water. "All I wanted was to talk to you and just vent. You're my only friend here other than your girlfriend. And I don't think you want me to go to her, and talk about your old days." Alice was threatening him now, she didn't know what came over her. She just wanted to be with her best friend; obviously he had better things to do.

"Alice, I didn't mean it like that and you know it. You can tell Clare what you want. I don't have anything to hide from her. Please, just don't do anything reckless around my parents. They just want what's best for me"

"Can we talk later, please? Your mom's food is what I missed most," Alice said walking past Eli back into the house, "other than you of course." She smiled at him and let herself back into his house. They sat down and enjoyed the meal.

"So Al, what brings you here? Did you move here or something?" Cece was starting to interregate Alice in between bites.

"Oh, well not exactly. I've moved in with my mother, Jocelyn, do you remember her? And her boyfriend Josh." she said starting to stir the food around her plate. "He was a little drunk when I got home and started talking alot of shit. So I kind of walked out," she continued to explain; "and I ended up here. Tada?" she half-smiled at Cece.

"Oh baby, we should have never left! I knew you would need us!" Cece said to her getting up and embracing her strongly. "You're gonna hav'ta stay with us!"

Eli and Alice looked at her in shock, "What?" the two said unison. Eli gave Alice a glare; he told her to watch what she said. He thinks this was her plan all along.

"No Cece I can't, I have to take care of my mother, she's well... yeah." Alice couldn't think of an excuse from the top of her head.

"Well, you know that if you ever need a place to stay, you're always welcome here darlin'!" Bullfrog inputted. The grin on his face was still big. She looked at him with an eyebrow cocked up, she knew what he was about to ask next.

"How are you and Nathaniel girlie?, the question was asked. She knew it was coming; it was bound to come up.

"Oh, he's great! I'm hoping to see him this weekend." she lied.

Eli looked over to her in confusion and took a gulp of his drink. His eyes were focused on Alice the whole time hoping that their eyes would meet. Alice kept her eyes down with the occasional look up so it wasn't suspicious.

"Son, didn't you and Nathaniel ask the girls out at the same time? I remember that night like it was yesta'day!" Bullfrog coughed up laughing at his own comment. Eli and Alice exchanged a look and kept quiet.

Dinner was soon over and the amount of awkwardness increased throughout the night. Questions were being asked, and there was no limit on the insecurity Alice started to have. She had to lie to them in order for them not to get the wrong idea about her coming over.

The only thing on Cece and Bullfrog's minds were Alice and Eli. Dinner was officially over and the two teenagers were dismissed as Eli's parents cleaned up.

"Are you sure you don't need any help, Cece?" Alice asked one last time before leaving upstars to Eli's room.

"No darlin' we have this under control!" Cece looked at Bullfrog and winked at him. Alice saw this and stuck her tongue out and made a gagging noise before going upstairs.

"Babe, she came for him! What I tell ya'?" Bullfrog told Cece as he started to gather the plates from the table. "She's been in love with him for a long while now; I know it! I always liked her."

"She is one of those good girls. She's still with Nathaniel though,Bullfrog. We can't change her decisions."

"That boy is no good for her! Plus, he's about 100 miles away or more from here. That'll do them no good! She needs a real man like our little boy!"

"Don't you think I want them to be together too? Imagine the babies!" Cece looked up toward the ceilings and startd to imagine. "Their children would be beautiful! Their eyes! Their features! As long as they don't get Eli's attitude and toussled hair, they will be perfect!" she continued in joy.

Meanwhile, Eli was already in his room laying down, Alice entered quietly. She didn't want to intrude so she knocked lightly. Eli looked up to her and shook his head. "That was a little too awkward."

"Tell me about it, I had to lie about almost everything they were asking." she looked at his wall to see all his posters and pictures. She wondered around his room looking through the things. He didn't have anything to hide, from Alice at least.

"What did you tell the truth about then?" Eli asked, he wanted to know what she was lying about. Which parts, exactly.

"You know, Nathan, not missing my father, how everything is better." her voice trailed off as she picked up a book from his floor and opened it to a random page and started to read it. She stared at the page for a few moments before a tear fell onto the page.

"Everything went crazy after you left Eli, even Nathan..." Alice looked up to Eli and blinked a few times ridding her eyes of the tears. She sniffled, closed the book, and placed onto the nightstand nearby. "Do you know how hard it was, Eli? We were all close to her; not just you." she looked away from him.

"I know that Alice, but I couldn't stay. I killed her!" Eli said as he got up from his bed. "I couldn't face anyone! Not even you."

"Do you seriously think you're the cause of her death? How can you think that? You must really be self-centered." Alice took a few steps closer to Eli. She shrugged her shoulders, "she never told you did she?"

"What are you talking about Alice?"

"Julia was drunk one night, and she went to a party with Nathan and I. Do you remember that? You weren't in the partying mood that night. It was Emily Alcemano's party, and I was so drunk that I couldn't leave the party. I couldn't even go home so I called you." Eli started to remember it slowly in his mind.

"Yeah, I was sleeping. You woke me up, and told me that you needed me to pick you up because you were freaking out about your dad right?"

"Yes, that's the party. It was the only party that you didn't attend with us. I was with Nathan and we were on the dancefloor. Julia was dancing in front of me. I left to call you. You came to get me. We left, and I crashed in your house with you right?"

"Yeah. I remember it, but what does that have to do with anything?" Eli was confused, but he suspected what happened. He wasn't ready for it, but he waited it out. Hoping that it wasn't the reason.

Alice looked up towards the ceiling blinking her eyes again. "Fuck." she couldn't say another word. She started to shed tears unvoluntarily. The subject was very touchy. She couldn't finish, she didn't want to.

"Alice tell me!" Eli was growing anxious and needed to know, "things like this you can't just say and then stop all of a sudden. What happened?"

Her eyes were bloodshot red full of tears, and her bottom lip was quivering. She didn't want to say it; she needed to. He needed to know the truth. She can't keep it from him any longer. "Julia had secrets, Eli. Dark secrets that I kept, secrets that I didn't know. I told her everything, yet she still kept secrets. I can't believe her" Eli took a few more steps toward Alice and embraced her, she was crying and couldn't hold herself up anymore. Her knees started shaking and her tears increased. Eli held her up she continued to cry. The suspense is kill him and he didn't know what was going on. He held her close to him and didn't let go.

"Alice...," the words escaped his lips before she continued on.

"Julia," Alice started, "was seeing with Nathan behind our backs." Alice's voice was harsh and flat. She stopped crying after she said it. "She thought we did something the night of that party. I told her nothing happened." Eli held her close as he listened to her story. He was in shock. The signs were clear now: she was distant, always with Nathan, and secretive. Alice wiped her now smeared makeup off of her face. Her eyes were weary from the built up tears. The worst was over.


End file.
